


Incorrigible

by IreneClaire



Series: Various Notions Collection [36]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Steve, Bromance, Danny Whump, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Series, Word of the Day self challenge, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneClaire/pseuds/IreneClaire
Summary: Danny's lips twitched upwards as he imagined Steve as a gargoyle. Gargoyle's were fantastical half-animals ... and Steve?Well, he was an animal by default and sometimes he could be fantastical, too. Or, he at least did fantastical things.Like now, when he was 'Steve the Science Guy' and Danny huffed an amused sound though his nose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Note: a beautiful word to add to the collection!

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

  
**_Word of the Day: Incorrigible._** Bad beyond correction or reform. Impervious to constraints or punishment; willful; unruly; uncontrollable. Firmly fixed; not easily changed. Not easily swayed or influenced. Noun - a person who is incorrigible.

 

 

"My grandmother used that word all the time", Danny mumbled thickly. His tongue felt bigger than his mouth and he giggled about that before promptly frowning. That didn't make any sense, did it? How could his tongue be too big if he got all those words out? Besides, if his tongue was too big, it couldn't fit inside his mouth in the first place.

"What word?" Steve asked. He was listening even if he didn't look up. At least partially. Even if he was focused on a MacGyver-ed something or other off to the side. Balanced on his toes, crouched there, he almost looked like a shadowed gargoyle.

Danny's lips twitched upwards as he imagined Steve as a gargoyle. Gargoyle's were fantastical half-animals ... and Steve? Well, he was an animal by default and sometimes he could be fantastical, too. Or, he at least did fantastical things. Like now, when he was  _Steve the Science Guy_  and Danny huffed an amused sound though his nose. He was loud enough to earn Steve's rapt attention for a prolonged minute or two.

"How are you holding up?" Steve asked. He rose to his feet in one smooth motion, completely ruining the silhouette. His tone said he was worried and for the life of him, Danny didn't know why  _Steve_  would be worried. The bad guys were long gone by now and he was the one who'd been shot.

Wait a minute ... he'd been  _shot_?

"I got shot?" Danny asked. He blinked, trying to adjust his vision as Steve came close, transfixed on Steve's face remembering that he hadn't merely been shot. "You shot me."

"Me?" Steve paused, eyebrow raised at Danny's announcement. "Where did you get that idea from?" He poked at Danny's leg, fixing something or other. "Hey, do you feel that?"

"Huh? What?" Danny forgot what Steve had just asked, distracted by an odd colored flame which burst up and then fizzled out. It left an aura-like impression on his retinas and he blinked wildly, unable to lose the image. He groaned and he closed his eyes, falling back down off his elbow. "I feel sick." His head hurt. That intense flare of color had only made everything worse.

"Danno. What word?" Steve pushed harder, his tone demanding an answer. He sounded worried all over again and also much farther away.

"What?" Danny asked, already forgetting his own comment. He squinted up expecting to see Steve, but he wasn't by his side anymore. Danny squinted harder still, finally realizing that Steve was back to crouching over the fire. That also became distracting because just  _when_  had they built a  _fire_?

"Ummm? I don't know ... what  _what_?"

"What  _word,"_ Steve repeated patiently. "You were in the middle of saying something to me." He stopped doing whatever it was he'd been working on, still incredibly balanced in that half-crouch. "What word did your grandmother always use?"

"My grandmother?" Danny scrunched his face. "Word?" Why-ever would he have brought her up? And for the life of him, at that very minute, he couldn't recall a single noteworthy thing she might have said.

"Yeah, never mind," Steve soothed. But he was scrunching his face up in confusion exactly like Danny had just done. "It's not important."

"'course it is. It's my grandmother," Danny objected without having a leg to stand on. _A leg._  He paused and then stared at Steve. "What about my leg?"

"I didn't say anything about your leg," Steve said. "But I do need to take care of it to stop the bleeding."

"Did you shoot me?" Danny asked.

"Not exactly," Steve replied.

"But ... I got shot," Danny said. He poked his finger into the air in Steve's general direction. "And you did it. You."

"No, not exactly."

"If I got shot and it's your bullet in my leg, from your gun," Danny reasoned. "And ... no one else is here ...which means you were holding said weapon when it happened." He looked around for import, his vision a bit blurry but nonetheless able to confirm they were indeed alone.

"Then it stands to reason that you shot me."

"It was a ricochet."

"From your gun!"

"The details are important, Daniel!"

"You shot me Steven!"

"Not on purpose!" Steve glared over at him, his jaw working hard as if he might say something he'd regret later. "Never mind."

"What?" Danny asked, grinning despite Steve's darkened expression. "Why?"

"You know what? It's you," Steve spat out. "You're the word that you said your grandmother used so much. She must have used it on you. All. The. Time."

"Huh?" Danny asked. He was confused now and he scrunched up his nose again and very much like Charlie did when he was equally confused about something. "Who?"

"Your grandmother. She of the most excellent Italian recipes," Steve said as he waved his knife through the air before pointing it at Danny. " _Incorrigible_. You my friend, are everything she said!"

Danny smiled happily as he considered his grandmother. He liked that idea. "Thank you," Danny said. "I was her favorite."

"Oh my god. It's not a compliment, Danny!" Steve griped back uselessly. He shoved the knife into the middle of the fire he'd made, twisting it this way and that, setting off a flurry of disorienting sparks into the night air. Then he held up the gleaming red-hot blade between them before getting to his feet. On his way back to Danny's side, he bent down and picked up a stick from the ground.

That was ...  _odd_  ... and Danny lost his happy smile. He looked from the gleaming hot blade to the small stick, then back to Steve's face.

"What's all that for?" Danny asked, leery of what was coming next when Steve hovered over him.

"Open wide," Steve said a moment before - much to Danny's surprise - he shoved the small stick between his teeth. "Don't drop it ... you're going to need it. This is going to hurt ...  _a lot._ "

_**~ to be continued. ~** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Word of the Day: Incorrigible. 
> 
> Bad beyond correction or reform. Impervious to constraints or punishment; willful; unruly; uncontrollable. Firmly fixed; not easily changed. Not easily swayed or influenced. Noun - a person who is incorrigible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Note: yeah yeah okay. So you-all got a 2nd part - you are ALL bad because I need to practice one shots and short shorts! Plus, I got that 23+ chapter one in progress right now too and this was to be a minor distraction ...
> 
> This is called "enablement" folks ... :-)

 

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

 

"I hate you."

"I know you do. But it's okay."

"It's o - _okay_? It's okay that I h-hate you?" The stuttered words accompanied by an overly medicated laugh sounded one step shy of manic. Glancing up from his newspaper to look at his partner's still far too ashen face, Steve couldn't help but grin.

"Yup," he said, still smiling but hiding now behind the sports section. Not that Danny would remember any of this conversation. Nevertheless, it was best to keep things simple even if Danny was currently refusing to let anything go. _Anything_ at all from the impossible color of his jello cup to the confetti-like dots on his hospital gown ... to insisting to anyone that would listen, that Steve had shot him and then ...

"You shot me and then ... _then_ you burned my leg off." That. Steve rustled his newspaper to hide his chuckle.

"I didn't shoot you, Danny. It was a ricochet ...," Steve reiterated. "An _accident_ which could have happened to anybody."

"No. Not anybody," Danny interrupted. " _Me."_ He waved an idle hand in Steve's direction. " _Just me_ ... because _you_ are my accident." _  
_

"I'm your accident?" Steve barely bit back his laugh. "Danny, that doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes! You're my accident," Danny insisted. "My accident in life ..." He gestured now to his elevated and bandaged thigh. "Look what you did. Shooting me wasn't good enough ... you had to go and burn my damned leg off."

"I only cauterized the wound, Danny. Your leg is still attached; it's right there. Trust me."

"What? Trust you?" The manic laugh was back but it ended abruptly when Danny began to cough. Dry and raspy, it was leaving him painfully breathless and Steve was up in a flash, his newspaper forgotten as it fell to the floor.

"Hey, hey. Here," Steve soothed as he held the small cup and put the straw to Danny's mouth. "Drink this ...it's just water."

"Thanks," Danny said after he took a few steady sips. He swallowed hard, his eyes glassier in a colorless face. He looked downright terrible and Steve still held some residual doubt and worry even if he'd been reassured time and again that his partner was going to be fine. It was the reason behind Steve's reluctance to leave the hospital just yet, too.

"Better?" Steve asked. He put the cup to the side with a heavy sigh, fighting the want to scrub hard at his face. It had been one hell-uva long day.

"Yeah," Danny whispered. "Thanks."

"No problem, Danno. Why don't you try to sleep now, huh?"

He blinked lazily, failing at focusing on Steve's face. He sounded exhausted after the coughing jag, his voice thin and wispy. Of course he would be weak, too. If Steve hadn't acted so quickly to cauterize the gunshot wound, Danny very likely would have bled out before the chopper had arrived. Or, even en route. It could have happened en route to the hospital ... Danny would have crashed mid-flight according to one of his doctors. He never would have made it. Steve would have lost him if he hadn't acted so very quickly.

"A-and my answer to you is never." Danny's voice was more faint and Steve found himself needing to lean closer to understand his words.

"Never what?" Steve asked before he could stop himself. At a time like this, he needed to keep his own mouth shut and not encourage hs partner to _talk_.

"Trust you. I'm never going to trust you again. Like ... ever."

"Okay. That's fine, too," Steve said. He shook his head, exasperated and one by one began to stow his doubts. He didn't need the doctors to reassure him that Danny would be fine. All Steve had to do was really _listen_ to him.

"And .. and I hate you."

"Yup. I know," Steve agreed, smiling again as he gently tried to brush back a few fine strands of Danny's hair from his forehead. He swiped at the bits of hair, which were as stubborn as their owner. They stayed stuck there though, dampened by sweat brought on by pain and fever.

"Stupid. I hate you so much," Danny murmured as his eyes began to close in earnest and Steve chuckled a happy sound. Good old grandma Williams had it right. Her grandson was incorrigible - as stubbornly obstinate as the day was long. Stubborn was why his partner was still with him though and Steve loved him for it. Sheer grit and tenacity had prompted Danny to fasten his own tourniquet. He'd kept himself from bleeding out and taken down one of their attackers in the process.

The others had gotten away. But right then, that part was immaterial to Steve. His team was actively tracking who and how they'd been ambushed during what was supposed to have been a straight-forward meet with one of their regular snitches. They'd stumbled across the poor man's body just as all hell had broken loose. They'd been setup and then expertly separated one from the other. Stuck in a cross-fire, neither had much to work with in a fire-fight which had been short ... but violent.

"S'much ...," Danny slurred lazily. His lips twitched upwards and Steve's grin grew.

"It's okay, Danno. I love you, too, buddy," Steve said softly as Danny began to drift into a peaceful sleep. Danny's lips twitched once more, yet he didn't make a sound. Not a peep. But the stress in his face was lessening which meant he was finally giving in and for that, Steve was glad. The meds were strong and he'd lost a good deal of blood despite the tourniquet and Steve's fine efforts. He needed a great deal of sleep in order to heal and that was simply fine with Steve. In fact, Danny could _hate_ him all he wanted, too - to the moon and back again.

Steve could happily live with a hate like this, ad infinitum.

_**~ End. ~ (Really!)** _


End file.
